


The Books Are Better

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a fanboy, Harry Potter but not mentioned by name, Kissing to shut Cas up, M/M, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets Cas hooked on a popular film/book series, and, unfortunately for Dean and Sam, he read the books before watching the films. Luckily, though, Dean works out a way to finally silence the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Books Are Better

It had only taken a week for Castiel to finish the entire series. All seven books, read and memorised - eidetic memory still there, even without his grace - and now he was ready to start the movies. 

He was turning into a fanboy, and Dean found the whole thing endearing. 

It was Charlie’s fault, really, leaving the books after her most recent stay, and then giving Cas permission to read them. 

The fallen angel had taken to the main character - growing up in a world, not truly knowing who he was, then being thrown into a whole new situation, having so much forced upon his shoulders. 

Dean and Sam were both fans of the series, so they decided to have a movie marathon, watching all eight in one seating. 

Cas had taken to talking throughout the films, comparing them to the books, explaining in excruciating detail all about missing scenes and what should have happened, according to the books. 

They were part way through the third film, when Castiel made his loudest exclamation yet. 

“What happened to the fight!?” He blathered on about how two characters should have had a fight scene, and Dean found it both adorable and exasperating, so he did the only thing that came to mind. 

He kissed the man, just to shut him up. 

Sam, the good brother he is, pretended to take no notice in what was happening on the sofa. 

When Dean pulled away, he smirked at the blue-eyed man, who seemed to be in shock, but with a smile on his face. 

The sounds from the TV knocked him out of his stupor, but he stayed silent after that, though flashing a smile at the blond hunter, before turning his attention back to the movie. 

Turns out, Castiel couldn’t stay silent for long, and piped up when the next deviation from the book occurred. 

Now that he knew how to silence him, though, Dean was quick to press his lips against the fallen angel’s. 

The next few times, Dean was starting to get the impression that Cas was just speaking up on purpose. Just for kisses. He was perfectly okay with that. 

He was going to make sure, after the movie marathon was done, though, that the blue-eyed man knew it wasn’t a one time only thing. He sure as hell didn’t want to go without Cas’ lips, after he’d finally gotten a taste of them.


End file.
